Ninjago's Baby Problem
by PhoenixNinja101
Summary: [A Ninjago Story] It's Nya's birthday and the ninjas are throwing her a surprise party. But, why does Nya have to be kidnapped at a time like this? Oh well, nothing the ninjas couldn't handle. Oh wait, Nya just got turned into a baby! Wait, what!
1. Preview

**Me: I originally published this book on Wattpad when I was 12 years old. Now, I am 14, and I sure hope my improvement was enough to make this story better! I hope you guys enjoy, here's a preview!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Normal POV!**

"Kai! Press the button!" Jay yelled, but Kai stayed frozen.

"Kai?!" Nya yelled with question and panic written on her face.

"Kai, what are you doing?! Do it now!" Cole growled.

"Kai?" Nya looked at him sadly.

"Quick Kai, if you don't press the button, Nya will remain in this form forever!" Zane tried to reason out, but Kai wouldn't budge.

"Kai, help..." Nya's voice was getting weaker and weaker every minute.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Pika yelled angrily. "Press the goddamned button!"

"Kai..."

"NO!"

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Me: The original, "Ninjago's Baby Problem"! Re-newed, re-written, revised, and improved! Enjoy~**

 **~~~CHAO!~~~**


	2. Who Has A What?

**Me: Okay, before we start, I just wanted to tell y'all that I never deleted this fic, I simply re-wrote it. I guess I had a hard time writing because of Pika –I'm not really used to writing with an OC but now, it's renewed!**

 ** _TonyCapcon_ : Pika belongs to me!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Normal POV!**

It was just a normal day in the city of Ninjago. The citizens were simply doing their jobs, minding their own business, relaxing. It was all peace and quietness...

"JAAAYYY!"

Well, maybe not quiet...

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Scratch the peace too...

"Ah! Kai! I'm sorry!" Jay yelled, running behind Cole –who was reading a book labeled as, 'Cook Book'.

In front of the two ninjas –one, scared out of his wits and the other, confused as hell– stood another ninja in a red gi, his auburn hair spiked up and his chocolate brown eyes blazing with rage.

The red ninja advanced near the two with an infuriated look. "What... is the meaning... of _this_?!" he asked, holding up a red flip phone in front of the blue ninja named, Jay.

Jay was the same height as Kai. He had chestnut brown hair, his eyes were blue –as bright as lightning!– and he was wearing a blue gi. His face showed fear and nervousness as he looked at the phone's screen that flashed before his eyes.

On the phone, was a text conversation labeled as 'Nya'. It's contact picture was of a girl with short black hair, apple-cut. Her eyes were red –though piercing– it shined as she beamed with a smile.

The blue ninja gulped as he read her text message...

 _'Thanks for tonight, Jay! I had fun!'_

Jay laughed nervously, looking at Kai with a nervous expression. "Uh... hehe, um... you see... your sister and I... went on a date last night..." he paused when he heard Kai growl. "But we didn't do anything, I swear!" he said a little too quickly.

"I _know_ you two didn't do anything. I _know_ my sister wouldn't do such a thing..." Kai snarled. "She wouldn't do _it_ till after marriage!"

Jay shot him a puzzled look. "Then what are you so mad about?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Kai ask-yelled. "You can't just go take my sister somewhere without me knowing!" he said angrily.

Cole –who was still holding the book up as Jay hid behind him that stayed put as Kai ranted in front of him– scoffed. He had midnight black hair, his eyes a beautiful shade of grey, and was wearing a black gi. His bushy eyebrows furrowed as he looked at his teammate with a look that says, 'Really?'.

"That's what you're mad about?" he said, rolling his eyes. "Really, Kai? Your sister is 16 years old now. Someday you're gonna have to let her go."

Jay peeked from the black ninja's shoulder and looked at Kai as he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and besides... it was just a date." he shrugged when he heard Kai growl making him cower behind Cole again.

Kai rolled his eyes. He didn't like being ganged up on. "I know that! But still, I am her brother. It's my job to protect her." he tried to reason.

"True, but it's not like Jay's going to do something horrible to her." Cole defended as he gestured to the lightning master hiding behind him.

Kai looked at Jay to see him giving him the most innocent look he could muster causing the other two look at him with a blank face.

Kai sighed in defeat. "Fine! You win..." he grunted. "... just ask me next time..." he muttered as Jay nodded furiously and Cole continued reading.

Jay beamed and stood up straight so he wasn't hiding anymore. His smile faded into a terrified look once he saw Cole approach a mixing bowl full of red, gooey stuff.

"Uh, Cole? What are you doing?" he asked nervously, catching Kai's attention.

Coke turned to them with a small smile. "Have you forgotten?" he asked slyly. "Today is my turn to cook." he said as he pointed his thumb to his chest as the other two visibly paled. "I'm making chili!"

Kai and Jay stared at their companion with a horrified look. They looked at each other with a gaze that says, 'Uh oh...'.

Cole hummed and turned his back on them to continue cooking while the duo continued to have a secret conversation of their own –using their looks.

 _"Kai! Did you hear that? It's Cole's turn to cook!"_ Jay looked at Kai with a panicked look. _"What are we gonna do?!"_

Kai gave him a look telling him that he, too, was panicking. _"Make an excuse! Quick! Throw the falcon out of the bounty, release the Serpentine, burn my hair if you have to! Anything!"_

Jay sweat dropped as he watched Kai panic in his mind. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off at the sound of the refrigerator door opening and closing.

The two looked at Cole to see him hold a fish and an octopus tentacle in both hands. "Should I use fish... or the usual...?" he mumbled as the two looked at him curiously.

"Um, what are you doing?" Jay asked, breaking the silence making the earth ninja look up at them.

Cole smiled. "Oh, well, since I'm almost done with the chili, I decided to make some appetizers!" he smiled as the two froze. He didn't seem to notice as he continued on with his business.

Kai turned to Jay with a petrified expression. _"Did you see that? He's using a fish and an octopus tentacle for an appetizer! AN APPETIZER! Who does that?!"_

Jay shrugged before looking around for any ideas when his eyes landed on a certain mug. Kai looked at him with a confused look when his gaze landed on the red mug with hot coffee inside –which Kai was drinking awhile ago before he received the message Nya accidentally sent him that was meant for Jay.

Jay turned to Kai who looked at him with a knowing look.

 _"Spill the coffee in his pants."_

The two nodded at each other.

Jay leaned against the counter near Cole, whistling innocently as he nodded towards Kai. Without the earth ninja noticing, Jay tugged on his ninja gi while smirking at Kai.

Kai smirked back and readied the mug filled with hot, burning coffee. He reached out, ready to pour the hot liquid into the unsuspecting ninja. But...

Before anything else could happen, the bounty door opened and in came another ninja with white gi, his eyes a cyan color, and his cream colored hair was standing upwards as if he was hit by lightning. He walked in smiling warmly at everyone.

"Hello, friends." the ice ninja smiled prompting Jay to pull his hand away and pretend he was looking for something on the floor while Kai pulled the mug close to him and drank from it, ignoring the burning sensation on his tongue as Cole turned around with a smile.

"Hey Zane! What's up?" he greeted cheerily, not knowing the two other ninja's intentions.

Zane furrowed his eyebrows in reply. "The roof?" he answered making the others face palm. "Anyway, are you not going to get ready?"

Cole frowned. "Get ready? For what?" he asked with a confused expression catching Jay and Kai's attention –yet the two still continued to pretend they're busy.

Zane smiled at his friends. "For Nya's birthday, silly."

 _Splurt!_

 _Crash!_

 _Thud!_

"What?!" the three ninjas yelled as Cole's eyes widened in shock, ignoring the coffee that was dripping on his hair that Kai spitted out at him out of shock, while Jay laid on the floor on his stomach as he looked at the broken bowl that was once filled with Cole's poison scatter in front of him.

Zane raised an eyebrow. "Nya's birthday? It's tomorrow, is it not?" he asked, completely oblivious to the situation.

Jay stood up and dusted himself off as Cole leaned on the counter while Kai held his head, placing the coffee down on the table.

"It's my sister's birthday?" Kai asked himself aloud causing the other three to look at him with shocked looks.

"You didn't know?" Jay asked as Kai looked at him.

"Of course I know, she's my sister!" Kai laughed nervously, shaking his hands.

Cole rolled his eyes at the red ninja. "Yeah, he knew, but he _forgot_." he scoffed as Kai glared at him.

Zane shook his head. He couldn't believe it. How could they forget their teammate's special day?! Sure, Nya wasn't _supposed_ to be part of their team, but being the Samurai X, she saved their butts _multiple times_. She's a part of the family now!

"Well, now that you know, aren't you going to get ready or not?" Zane asked as the trio looked at each other. "Nya will be _heartbroken_ to hear that her _best_ _friend_ , her _boyfriend_ , and her _brother_ forgot her _special_ _day_."

Upon hearing that statement, the three ran up to Zane with panicked expressions. Zane opened his mouth to question their actions when the three bombarded him with questions.

"What are we gonna do?"

"What kind of presents does she like?"

"Uh, um... I got nothing..."

"Guys!" Zane said loudly causing the three to shut their mouths. He sighed. "We wouldn't be panicking right now if you three hadn't forgotten her birthday." after saying that, he immediately regretted it as the trio began to murmur.

"I'm not really good at this stuff."

"I'm the worst boyfriend ever!"

"What kind of brother am I?"

"Okay, guys. Enough." Zane exclaimed making the three silent again. He rolled his eyes. "I figured something like this would happen..." he sighed.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Jay asked with a worried look. He didn't want to disappoint Nya. Just thinking about her heartbroken look made Jay's chest tighten.

"Well," Zane trailed off as the others leaned closer, listening intently. "We could set up a Surprise Party..."

The others looked at each other.

Cole smirked. "Sounds good."

"I'm in." Jay chuckled.

"If it involves me sister, count me in!" Kai smiled with a determined look on his face.

The three looked at each other and nodded before turning back to the white ninja that smiled at them.

"What are we waiting for?" Zane asked smugly. "Let's make the best party ever!" he smirked before they out their hands together.

"On three!" Cole smiled

"One..." Jay chuckled.

"Two..." Kai said.

"Ninjaaa... GO!"

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Me: I am so sorry for neglecting this story! But now that I brought it back, I hope you enjoyed. Also, updates might be slow because I'm still focused on "Romeo's Balcony" so... be patient.**

 **Kai: Patience ain't savin' you this time! *crosses arms* You're gonna have to bring back "Ninjago High!" back to gain their forgiveness.**

 **Me: *groans* Fine, fine! *smirks* Someday, but not today!**

 **Kai: *growls* Whatever...**

 **Me: Also, since I started this story before Nya became a ninja, she's not a ninja in this book... yet! And don't worry, Pika will be showing up soon!**

 **Nya: Stay tuned for more!**

 **Me: Don't forget to follow me,** **I am The_Phoenix_Ninja101, signing out!**

 **~~~CHAO!~~~**


	3. Getting Ready

**Me: Wow, are you guys liking the new version already? I'd be glad to know in the comments/review section! Anyway, carry on~**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Normal POV!**

The door opened and in came a petite female. She had midnight black hair swayed from side to side as she turned her head to look around. Her piercing yet gently red eyes scanned the area until it landed on the white ninja that was sitting on the couch.

The girl furrowed her brows. "Zane?"

"Hm?" Zane hummed, looking up from the book he was reading that was labeled, 'Manual'. He glanced at the girl in front of him with a questioning look. "What is it, Nya?" the nindroid asked.

"Where are the others?" Nya asked with a puzzled look. She didn't understand. There was no mission today, so where were they?

"Oh, well... the three of them decided to buy groceries." Zane shrugged as Nya frowned.

"But I just went grocery shopping yesterday..." she said as the white ninja sweated nervously.

"U–Um... Well," Zane's eyes frantically looked everywhere, trying to come up with a proper excuse. "Er... Cole used up all the groceries when he was... 'experimenting' for a new dish."

Nya raised an eyebrow at him as the ice ninja chuckled nervously before shrugging it off. "Oh, well... that's Cole for 'ya!" she shrugged as Zane sighed in relief. "... always thinking he can do everything on his own..." she muttered.

Zane nodded, agreeing with her.

Nya exhaled, pursing her lips as she announced, "Well, when you see them, would you mind telling them that we are going to have some visitors tomorrow?"

Zane tilted his head in a confused manner. "I don't mind." he said as the samurai nodded. "If I may ask, who is our visitor you speak of?"

"Oh, well... she's an old friend of mine." Nya beamed. "Me and her were friends when we were kids, along with Kai." she smiled as Zane nodded. "Trust me, you're gonna _love_ her." she winked as Zane blushed.

The numerous raised a brow. "What makes you think that?" he asked as Nya giggled.

"Let's just say... she's one of your _'fans'_." she smiled as Zane stayed confused, but dropped the subject anyway. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower." she said as Zane nodded.

Zane watched as he watched Nya walk into another room. Once she was out of sight, the white ninja sighed. "What's taking them so long?"

On cue, the bounty door opened again to reveal a very sweaty Kai and a pouting Cole behind him.

"Where's Nya?" Kai asked, entering the house.

Zane gave them a confused look as he stood up from the couch. "In the shower." he answered. "What happened to you two?"

Kai sighed pointedly. "After I had told Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Misako, and Lloyd about the party, I went to the Cake Store to check on Cole." he explained. "I saw him trying to eat the Birthday Cake and I had to stop him _thrice_!"

Cole narrowed his eyes at the fire ninja and mumbled, "Not my fault it looked delicious..." before walking –well, more like _stomping_ away from the two.

Zane and Kai watched as the earth ninja walked away angrily before Kai turned to Zane. "Told you it wouldn't be wise to have Cole in charge of the cake..."

Zane shook his head. "He had to learn to control himself, _somehow_..." he reasoned out.

Kai shook his head. "Leave the lessons to Sensei, Zane."

"Hey Kai!"

The two ninjas turned to see Nya walk in the living room with a smile.

Kai smiled back at his sister. "Hey, sis!" he greeted back. He saw Zane gave him a look from the corner of his eyes before the ice ninja disappeared into the kitchen. He turned to Nya again. "How was your day?"

"It was great!" Nya said cheerily. "Kinda nice to talk to people once in awhile..." she smiled.

"Where were you anyway?" Kai asked, curiously.

"I was with Skylar." she answered.

"Who?" Kai asked.

"She's a friend of mine." she waved him off. "You'll meet her eventually." she shrugged. "She helped me with shopping to get ready for tomorrow."

"Oh, you mean for your birt–" Kai cut himself mid sentence as Nya smiled at him. He coughed. "Ehm, tomorrow? What about tomorrow?"

Nya's smile faded as she looked at her brother with a let downed look. "You... you don't know?"

Kai nodded, still, with a confused expression. "What's wrong?" he smiled nervously. "Did I miss Taco Tuesday or something?"

"It's Friday tomorrow, Kai." Nya said flatly as she looked at Kai with a saddened expression. "You really don't remember?"

"Nope." Kai shook his head. "Why?"

Nya hesitated before forcing out a smile at his brother. "I... It's nothing. I... forget it." she shook hear head before beaming at him. "Anyway, I gotta go get some rest. I have an errand to run tomorrow." she lied, about to walk away when Kai stopped her.

"Speaking of errands..." Kai said making Nya stop on her tracks and look at Kai. "Where were you yesterday?"

Nya smiled nervously. "Uh..."

 **~•~**

 **Normal POV!**

Jay kicked the bounty door opened as he held four bags in his hands, two in each arm. He sighed exasperatedly as he looked down. "How come I get to have the hardest job?" he cried.

Since Zane was the only one that remembered Nya's birthday, he got to plan the party and do nothing like a supervisor while he, Kai, and Cole got to get the party ready by tomorrow without Nya knowing.

Kai was in charge of inviting the guests –by guests I mean Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Misako, and Lloyd, Cole was in charge of buying the cake –which was a very bad idea, while he was assigned to buy all the decorations –to which he complained but the guilt of forgetting his girlfriend's birthday was too powerful.

Jay sighed tiredly. He had to deal with his fans chasing him, he got chased by a Security Guard's dog, and as cliche as it sounds, slipped on a banana peel.

 _'This has to be the worst day of my life.'_ he cried before taking a deep breath and gave a determined expression on. _'But I have to... for Nya.'_ he told himself for the sixth time of the day.

"Yo, Jay! About time you got here!" he heard Kai say from the living room in am impatient manner.

Jay pouted as he entered the living room. "Well, I would've gotten here faster if you helped me." he said, placing the bags on the dining table.

"And you call yourself the lightning master." Cole muttered, entering the room. "I thought you were supposed to be fast?" he taunted as the red ninja snickered. "I guess the only thing fast about you is your mouth."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Shut it, dirt clog." he snapped.

Cole only rolled his eyes and ignored his new nickname from the blue ninja. "Anyway, dinner's almost done." he said, walking into the kitchen as the two froze.

"Um, I'm gonna go talk to Zane about the party so..." Kai said, disappearing into their room while Cole turned to Jay.

Jay laughed nervously. "Uh, I need to go talk to Nya about something..." he said nervously walking towards Nya's room. "Bye!" he squeaked before bolting into Nya's room and slamming the door closed leaving Cole alone.

Cole shrugged. "Your loss..."

 **~•~**

 **Normal POV!**

Jay sighed in relief as he held the already closed door firmly on the frame, making sure it was shut closed. He heard the bed behind him creak as a voice spoke out.

"Jay?" a feminine voice called out prompting the blue ninja to turn around and face the source of the sound sitting on the bed, rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Jay smiled nervously. "O–Oh hey Nya," he said sheepishly. "Did I interrupt your nap?"

Nya shook her head. "Not at all." she smiled before giving him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry if you received an earful from my brother." she apologized. "I should've paid attention to who I was texting."

Jay smiled and scratched the back of his neck with a light blush. "Heh, I'm guessing you received one too..."

Nya sighed. "Kai lectured me for two hours straight." she said as Jay chuckled. "I swear he gets more and more protective each day."

Jay chuckled and approached Nya, sitting on the bed beside her as they looked at each other. "Can't blame him. You're the only family he has left. I can understand why he wants to look out for you so much."

Nya looked down. "Yeah but, he has to learn to let go somehow, right?"

"Yeah..." Jay sighed. "Well, that's Kai for you." he chuckled before turning to her again. "Have you eaten?"

Nya nodded. "Yeah... I was at this restaurant called, 'Master Chen's Noodle House' with a friend before I went home."

"Lucky," Jay stated. "It's Cole's turn to cook tonight."

Nya giggled at his joke before kissing him on the cheeks making the blur ninja blush. "Well, I gotta go rest now, goodnight!" she smiled, lying on the bed.

Jay smiled goofily as he blushed at her gesture. "Night..." he sighed dreamily before standing up and walking out of her room.

Once outside, Jay closed the door to her room and looked at the ceiling dreamily. "She kissed me..." he blushed. He stayed daydreaming there with his back on the door when a voice called out, snapping him out of his trance.

"Dinner's ready!" he heard Cole yell making him sweat drop.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Me: Another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed!**

 ** _TonyCapcon_ : When will Pika show up?**

 **Sensei Wu: Soon, my child, soon... patience... *strokes beard***

 **Me: Um, okay...? Don't forget to favorite me, I am the one and only, The-Phoenix-Ninja101 signing out!**

 **~~~CHAO!~~~**


	4. Stalling

**Me: Sorry for the long delay, me and my class were preparing for our Christmas Party. Anyway, just to remind you, Zane still looks 'humanly' in here. This is only after season 2, and so... here's my favorite chappie!**

 ** _TonyCapcon_ : Pika belongs to me!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Normal POV!**

The next day, Nya woke up with a yawn. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was only six. ' _The others are probably still asleep.'_ she thought as she sat up and stretched. Her eyes landed on the calendar and her expression saddened. _'Oh yeah, today's my birthday. And nobody knows.'_ she thought before adding, _'Maybe they remembered now...?'_

Her train of thoughts were cut short when there was a knock on the door. She sighed and stood up. She walked groggily towards the door in her pajamas and opened the door only to be surprised by the person in front of her. "Kai?"

"Hey Nya!" her brother beamed happily as Nya raised a brown. What was her brother doing up so early? And in her room, too. She didn't have anything against her brother, but he rarely visits her for nothing. It would always be Jay or Zane and sometimes Cole.

"Um," Nya said awkwardly as the red ninja continued to stand there with a smile. "What brings you here, Kai?"

The said ninja bit his lip. "Uh, I've noticed that we haven't hung out much ever since I became a ninja..." he started as Nya listened intently. "So I thought, why not go out and have a family bond?"

Nya smiled. "Sure! I'll just go get ready and then I'll call the othe–"

"Wait!" Kai stopped her from closing the door with his foot. "I know we're a family now, but I wanted to have this day with my sister, only." he explained a little sheepishly. "Just you and me, sis."

Nya thought for a moment. _'Pika will be here soon, but Kai has a point.'_ she thought as the said ninja smiled innocently. ' _Maybe she can wait...'_ she shot him a genuine smile as Kai shifted on his spot nervously. Her brother wasn't normally good at showing he cared, except for being protective. "Okay..." she replied making the fire ninja smile at her. "I'll go change."

 **~•~**

 **Normal POV!**

Electric blue eyes watched as the Smith siblings walked away from the bounty laughing with each other. His eyes mainly on the female as they disappeared out of sight. Once the two were gone, the owner of the eyes leaned back from his peeking spot and face two other ninjas.

"So?" Cole asked as Jay grinned at them.

"They're gone." Jay informed them.

Zane smirked. "Let's get this party started!"

 **~•~**

 **Normal POV!**

"Yeah, and remember that one time I accidentally fed you using a knife instead of a spoon?" Kai laughed.

"That was dangerous, though." Nya giggled as she remembered that moment.

They were talking about that time their father left to sell some weapons while Kai was left to babysit Nya. Kai was only four that time and Nya was three. Let's just say, it didn't go well.

"You call that dangerous?" Kai smirked. "It wasn't until you complained and threw your hands up making me slice my eyebrow with the knife."

"Ooh~" Nya winced slightly, as if she could feel the sting Kai felt years ago. "So sorry about that."

"That's okay." he waved her off. "We were kids back then." he smiled. "Besides, it's was my fault for confusing a knife over a spoon."

The two shared another good laugh before their laughter eventually died down and the two were surrounded by comfortable silence.

Kai sighed contently as Nya hummed. It had been a long time since the two had spent some time together. Sure, they've been together before Sensei Wu ever came, but they were always working. They never had the chance to enjoy themselves.

"Hey Nya?" Kai smiled softly as the said girl hummed in reply. "Remember those times when you used to call me by my nicknames?"

Nya paused. "Oh, that. Yeah, I remember. Why?" she said as she continued walking.

"I was wondering..." Kai trailed off making his sister look at him. "Why'd you stop calling me those?"

"Ehm..." Nya scratched her cheek lightly as she averted her eyes. "I thought it was a little childish, so I decided to just call you by your name."

Kai furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at his sister. "It wasn't childish, it was actually cute."

Nya smiled. "Yeah but I thought that if I continued calling you by your nicknames, I'd only embarrass you..." she said quietly.

"Nya..." Kai said, his features softening. "You never embarrassed me." he said sincerely making Nya look at him. "In fact, I'm proud I have a sister like you." he smirked. "When I found out that my sister was the Samurai X, I felt so proud and I thought, 'Looks like I'm not the only one in the family that's good at kicking butts!'"

Nya giggled as Kai mimicked his own thoughts with 'show-off' voice. "You really think that?"

Kai stopped. "Well, yeah..." he smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"

Kai and Nya shared a smile before making their way to the park with contented looks.

 **~•~**

 **Normal POV!**

"Cole!" Jay growled as he chased the black ninja around the kitchen. "No, NO! DON'T YOU DARE EAT THAT CAKE!"

Cole laughed as the blue ninja chased him. He hugged the chocolate cake closer as he stuck out his tongue at the lightning master. "Catch me if you can!"

Jay groaned as he continued to chase after the earth ninja. "And I thought I was the child in this group."

Misako poked her head from the living room. "Technically, Lloyd is." she said as she leaned against the kitchen's doorframe.

"Misako!" Jay cried out. "Help me get the cake from Cole!" he said as the said ninja smirked.

Misako was still the same as before. Her gray and white hair was tied into a braid on her back, she was still wearing that same old white polo shirt and green pants as well as her brown satchel. Her jade green eyes were still filled with curiosity and seeks adventure, but right now, it was full of amusement.

Misako shrugged. "You do it. Aren't you supposed to be the fastest one in the group?"

"That's what I told him!" Cole said as he sat on the counter.

Jay glared at him but the black ninja only shrugged. "I'm not that fast."

"Hate to burst your bubbles," Lloyd said, entering the room with a banner that read, 'Happy Birthday Nya' in his hand. "But you're out of shape, Jay."

Lloyd was still the same, but he was a bit taller than last time. His blonde curly hair grew a little longer, his ninja gi became a darker shade of green, and his light green eyes read maturity. He sure wasn't the child they once knew.

Jay froze and looked down at his stomach. He wasn't fat, but his abs weren't as visible as before anymore. He narrowed his eyes at the green ninja. "I'm not fat! You're just muscular!"

Lloyd chuckled at Jay's protest. "That's the point. Among all of us, you're the least muscular one."

Jay gawked at the blonde boy. Is he seriously calling him fat? "Wha...?" he blushed as the other three smirked. "W–Well, Zane doesn't count! He's a robot."

"..."

"..."

"Fair point." Lloyd said as Jay smiled in victory. The green ninja only shook his head and walked away with Misako –who decided to help her son with the banner.

When Lloyd was gone, Garmadon came into the kitchen. His grey and white hair was the same as Lloyd's, and he was wearing a grey and green ninja gi for senseis. It was as if he and Misako had matching clothes! His once red eyes filled with anger, hatred, and evil was now a pair of soft wise lime green eyes. He looked at the two as his left hand was on his back and the other was holding his staff. "What was with the shouting?"

Jay frowned and pointed at the black ninja accusingly while Cole just sat on the counter innocently. "Cole's trying to eat the cake."

"I wasn't!"

"Cole..." Garmadon warned.

"What?" Cole asked. "I'm sure she won't mind. I doubt she'd be able to finish all of this." he shrugged.

"If you eat that cake," Garmadon began as he turned around, looking at the earth ninja over his shoulder with dull eyes. "I'm telling Nya that you were the one who put that bucket full of water at the door."

Cole gulped and laughed nervously, placing the cake on the counter. He knew very well what he was talking about.

It was that time when dressed up for her date with Jay, but as she walked out, a bucket full of water fell on her, making herself drenched in water. Their date was canceled after that.

"S–Sorry about that." Cole stammered, leaving the cake on the counter.

"I thought so..." Garmadon said, going out of the kitchen.

Cole sighed in relief when once he was gone and turned to become face to face with Jay's frowning face. "What?"

Jay glared. " _You_ were the one who caused Nya to cancel our date?!"

 _'Uh oh'_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Me: This chapter was meant to be longer, but that would be too long so I separated them into two chapters. Next will be soon!**

 **~~~CHAO!~~~**


	5. Visitors

**Me: This chapter was supposed to be written along the last one, but it turned out longer than I thought, so I separated them. Enjoy~**

 ** _TonyCapcon_ : Pika is mine.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Normal POV!**

"Skylar!" Nya squealed as she ran away from Kai and towards another female.

"Nya!" the girl smiled. She had natural red hair that was tied into a ponytail, her eyes a bright yellow with a tint of orange and her ninja gi was orange. "So nice to see you here!"

Nya smiled before turning to her brother who approached them awkwardly. "Oh! Skylar, this is my brother, Kai."

Kai scratched the back of his head nervously as he faced Skylar. "N–Nice to meet you, Skylar." he said, mentally slapping himself for stuttering. ' _Dammit! Why did I stutter?!'_

Kai would normally be confident around girls, but this girl was somehow different than the others. Normally, he would approach a girl and flirt, but something about Skylar prevented him from doing so. Maybe it was her unique appearance? Either way Kai never stuttered in front of a girl... unlike a certain blue ninja.

"It's nice to finally meet my best friend's brother." Skylar shot him a heartwarming smile that snapped the red ninja out of his thoughts. "So, what brings the Smith siblings into our noodle shop?"

Kai's head jerked towards the orange ninja. " _You're_ noodle shop?!"

Nya elbowed her brother from the side, causing Kai to make an, 'oof!' sound and glaring at his sister. "Kai, don't be rude!"

Their glaring contest was cut short when Skylar began to giggle. _'These two are so cute!'_ she thought, looking at Kai. _'I wish I had a brother like that.'_ she stopped giggling and said, "Don't worry, it's not rude."

Kai turned to Nya with a look that says, 'I told you so' to which Nya only narrowed her eyes and pouted before the two of them faced Skylar, Kai giving her a look asking for an explanation.

"Master Chen is my father," Skylar stated as the fire ninja looked at her in awe. "He's busy right now so I was left to manage his restaurant."

"Whoa..." was the only word Kai could utter. "I didn't know that the famous owner of the most well-known noodle shop in Ninjago had a beautiful daughter..."

Skylar blushed as Kai sedated nervously, regretting what he had said. "T–Thank you..."

Nya's eyes flickered with a knowing look as she looked at Kai and Skylar back and forth. "You guys continue getting to know each other, I'll be at the restroom." she said walking away while the other two seemed to have forgotten her existence.

Nya sighed as she entered the girl's restroom and locked it. She placed her things on the counter and took out her red phone and unlocked it open. As if on cue, her phone rang. She didn't bother looking at the caller ID and just answered the call.

"Hello?"

 _"Nya! Um, hey!"_

"Jay?" Nya asked as she heard a lot of shuffling on the other line. "What's up?"

 _"Ah, nothing... I was just wondering where you were..."_

"Oh," Nya said. "I'm at Master Chen's Noodle shop. Kai took me out for some sibling bonding and decided to have our breakfast here."

 _"Oh, well good for you!"_ she could feel Jay grin at the other end. _"Anyway, something came up in the bounty so... you wouldn't mind staying with Kai a little longer, would you?"_

Nya tilted her head in confusion. ' _Knowing Jay, something bad must've happened and he didn't want me to take care of the mess they made.'_ she shook her head. "Are you sure you guys can handle it?"

 _"Don't worry about us, I'm sure we can handle this!"_

 **~•~**

 **Normal POV!**

"Don't worry about us, I'm sure we can handle this!" Jay said through his blue phone as he stood with his other hand on his hips. _'Hopefully...'_ he added as an afterthought. He shook his head at the mess in front of him.

Cole had attempted to take the cake again, and this time he succeeded. The lightning ninja and the ice ninja had tried taking the cake from him, but it resulted for the black ninja to trip and fall into the cake by face –to his delight.

"Who was that?" Zane asked as he and Cole tried cleaning the floor from the scattered chocolate cake.

"That was Nya." Jay replied.

Cole raised one of his bushy eyebrows as he looked at Jay with confusion. "Why didn't you just call Kai and tell him to distract Nya a little longer."

Jay rolled his eyes. "I tried calling him, but he wouldn't answer his phone, so I had no choice but to call Nya instead." he said before adding, "Remind me again why we chose Kai to stall Nya instead of me?"

"Because," Zane stood up. "Kai and Nya deserve some time together since they barely hung out ever since Kai became a ninja."

"You've had enough alone time with Nya, Jay." Cole said, leaning on the counter. "I'm surprised you haven't done _'it'_ with her."

"Would you stop with the rated 18+ jokes?!" Jay growled. "This fanfic was supposed to be rated G!"

"Right, sorry 'bout that." Cole apologized.

"Anyway," Jay placed his fits on his hips. "What are we gonna do about the cake, now?" he asked, glaring at Cole as he shrugged innocently.

"I called your parents." Zane said to Jay. "They were on their way with Cole's father, so I told them to buy cake on their way."

"Well," Jay said. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

 **~•~**

 **Normal POV!**

"You like her, don't you?" Nya smirked as they exited the noodle shop. "Admit it, Kai."

Kai blushed as Nya poked his left cheek. "W–What? No I don't!" he protested. "I don't like anyone."

"Sure you don't..." Nya teased before her eyes trailed off into somewhere else, eyes landing on a certain cake.

Kai stopped blushing when he noticed his sister stop in her tracks. "Nya?" he asked when he noticed her looking at a Sansrival cake. His face softened when he realized what she was thinking.

When they were young, their family would always celebrate their birthdays with a Sansrival Cake. It was their favorite cake, and it became a tradition to them. But, ever since their parents passed, they never once celebrated their birthdays because they were too busy with their weapon shop.

Kai opened his mouth to say something when he saw Jay's parents park near the cake shop. His eyes widened and he immediately dragged Nya away from the shop.

"K–Kai?" Nya asked as Kai dragged her towards a corner. "What's going on?!"

"N–Nothing!" Kai said. "Uh..."

"Nya!" Skylar yelled, getting the duo's attention. "I forgot to tell you something."

"Oh..." Nya smiled as her full attention turned to the redhead girl.

Kai sneaked away from the two to let them have their talk and ran towards Jay's folks. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, Kai! How are you?" Edna smiled. Her gray hair was tied into a high bun as her baby blue eyes sparkled. As usual, she was wearing her brown shirt and her blue pants.

 **(A/N: I forgot how they look like! I'm writing this offline because we don't have internet, so I don't have time to search it.)**

"I'm fine Mrs. Walker, but why are you here?" Kai asked.

"Ah, well. We got a call from Zane and asked us to buy a cake on the way." Ed replied. His grey hair was styled upwards and his wrinkly eyes were closed as he smile, hiding his ocean blue eyes.

"Apparently, my son tried eating the cake and it eventually scattered." a voice said prompting Kai to look at the owner and saw Cole's father. His midnight black hair was combed perfectly and his mustache was still the same. His gray eyes rolled as he thought about his son.

Kai smiled. "Ah, well... that's Cole for 'ya." he said as the three elders chuckled. "Anyway, if you're going to buy a cake, pick the Sansrival one. It's Nya's favorite."

Edna smiled. "We will!" she giggled as Kai walked away.

When Kai finally reached his sister, he saw Skylar gone. "Hey, sis?"

"Kai? Where'd you disappear to?" the female samurai asked.

"Nowhere..." Kai replied. "Anyway, what did Skylar want?"

"Oh nothing..." Nya replied. "She just wanted to know if I could help her with the groceries tomorrow. They're running out of stock."

"Can I come?" Kai asked suddenly. "I could help you girls carry the bags."

"Sure!" Nya smiled.

 **~•~**

 **Normal POV!**

"They're on their way." Zane said.

"Good." Jay breathed out stressfully. "Now we don't have to worry about making another cake." he said glaring at Cole.

"That's enough, ninjas." Sensei Wu said, entering the room. The old sensei hadn't changed much since they last saw him. He was still wearing his brown hat, still wearing his white ninja gi, still holding his staff, eyes still wise and brown, and still stroking his long white beard, well, mustache.

 **(A/N: Sensei With has both a beard and a mustache and I noticed that he strokes his mustache more than his beard.)**

Zane smiled. "Sensei..." he greeted as Wu nodded in acknowledgement.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"I'll get it." Zane volunteered as he left the kitchen to open the door. When he opened the door, he was met with blue eyed looking at him.

"Zane! Long time no see!" Mr. Julian greeted. He was still wearing his same 'ol white lab coat, and his grey and white hair was styled the same was as Jay's father. His small, round glasses was placed on his shirt instead of wearing it.

"Hello, father–" Zane stopped when he caught a glimpse of pink behind his father. There was a girl behind him. She had bright pink eyes and oddly enough, long pink hair. She was wearing a black ninja gi the same as Cole's. _'Nya did say something about a visitor.'_ he thought as he looked at the female. "Excuse me, ma'am. What is your name?"

The female looked up and caught Zane's icy blue eyes and blushed. "I–I'm Pika." she replied shyly. "I'm an old friend of Kai and Nya."

"Ah, yes!" Mr. Julian said. "I found this young maiden near the bus station and claimed that she was looking for Kai and Nya."

Zane nodded. "Well, Nya did mention about her..." he turned to Pika who was still staring at him. "You are aware of Nya's birthday, yes?" he asked as Pika nodded. "Well then, we are planning a Surprise Party for her and since you came early, you wouldn't mind helping us, would you?"

Pika smiled. "Of course!"

With that said, the two newcomers entered the bounty and helped the others with the party. Little did they know that a pair of purple eyes were watching them.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Me: So I just read the previous chapters and noticed that I had a few –not grammar, but– _word_ mistakes. *pouts* I blame auto-correct! (ㄒoㄒ)**

 **Kai: Oh, sure. *rolls eyes* Blame the auto-correct for your terrible writings..**

 **Me: *groans* I swear! I correct auto-correct more than auto-correct corrects me!**

 **Jay: Huh? (๏_๏)**

 **Cole: What'd you say? \\(O_o)/**

 **Zane: I understand.**

 **Pika: *giggles* Me too...**

 **Zane: *blushes* ( •ω• )**

 **Skylar: No flirting! (｡-_-｡)**

 **Me: *scoffs* I could say the same for you two. (๑・ω-) "**

 **Kai: *blushes* (＊︶＊)**

 **Me: *claps hands* Okay! That's enough lovey-dovey moment today. Anyway, TonyCapcon requested to be paired up with Zane. I don't normally do request but she was the first to ever request when this book was the first story I ever wrote. So, yeah... \\_(ツ)/**

 ** _TonyCapcon_ : I own Pika!**

 **Me: Yes, yes, yes. *clears throat* Which reminds me... ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ**

 _ **To TonyCapcon:**_

 _ **I wanted to tell you that I decided to remove Pika's ability to turn into a wolf and a pony when she's mad. I've seen a lot of Ninjago fanfics and most of them has a lot of OCs. Usually, the OCs are females, very tomboy-ish and brave, sometimes a Mary-Sue to the story, and often has their own unusual powers. So, I didn't want my story to become like that because the OC would only steal the spotlight. I wanted to make this story different from the others –unique! So, I hope you don't mind.**_

 **Me: Also, sorry for the delay. I've been busy with my Christmas Party in school but here 'ya go! Hope you guys enjoyed! This is the one and only, The_Phoenix_Ninja101, signing out! ٩(๛ 3 )۶**

 **~~~CHAO!~~~**


	6. The Party

**Normal POV!**

 _"Jay!"_

"Aha..." Jay laughed nervously as his parents enveloped him into a bear hug. The others were around them, smiling at the blue ninja's family moment. "Uh, _mom_ , _dad_... not now..."

Edna giggled as she and her husband released their son. "We can't help it!"

"Do you have the cake?" Cole cut in shyly as Jay glared at the earth ninja.

Ed smiled. "Ah yes... On the way to the cake store, we ran into Kai." he said with a smile as the ninjas visibly paled before adding, "And don't worry about spoiling the surprise, he managed to push Nya away in time." he waved them off as the others sighed in relief.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jay clapped both his hands. "We've got a party to finish!"

"Okay! Ed, Edna, and Jay are in charge of the lights, along with Garmadon, Misako, and Mr. Julien who are in charge of the decorations. Lloyd is our DJ." Cole said as the green ninja smirked. "Zane and Pika are with the food..." he sighed before adding, "... and the cake..." he muttered. "While me and dad are going to bring the speakers in."

"What will Sensei do?" Jay asked as they all looked at their old sensei.

"Sit there and drink tea." Cole said flatly as, on cue, Wu sipped from his beloved blue teacup.

After the announcement, the Walker family walked out of the bounty to go get the lights followed by Garmadon, Misako, and Mr. Julien who held the banner that Lloyd held awhile ago along with other supplies.

The Brookstones walked out to get the speakers with Wu and Lloyd following suit leaving Zane with the newcomer.

Zane turned to the pink haired female. "Shall we?"

Pika giggled as she blushed. "We shall."

 **~•~**

 **Normal POV!**

"Hey Kai?" Nya called her brother's attention as she looked at her wrist. "Isn't it about time we head home?"

Kai turned to Nya and smiled nervously. "Uh, no... not yet..."

Nya rolled her eyes. "It's almost dawn, Kai. We already missed lunch."

"You hungry?" the fire ninja asked as his sister nodded. "Then let's go to a Chinese Restaurant at Mega Monster Amusement Park!" he smiled. "Besides, it's Cole's turn to cook."

"Wasn't it his turn yesterday–" the female samurai was cut short when her brother grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the park. Nya shook her head. There is definitely something up with the ninjas.

 **~•~**

 **Normal POV!**

"What decorations would we need besides this banner?" Garmadon asked.

The three elders were gathered in a small circle, thinking of decorations for Nya's party. Sure, the ninja had filled them in about the surprise party, but they hadn't planned about _how_ they'd prepare it. Well, they did but they didn't tell _them_ –by them, I mean the elders.

"How about we re-draw some ancient drawings on the wall?" Misako suggested. "Nya is a very curious gal. I wouldn't be surprised if she's hungry for adventure."

Garmadon turned to the old Doctor Who only shrugged at him, then turned back to his wife. "Um, honey, there are no walls."

"O–Oh..." Misako blushed. "S–Sorry..." she apologized followed by a moment of silence as the three elders thought more.

"Why don't we put some of Ninjago's greatest inventions on display?" Dr. Julien asked as the couple looked at him. "It would make the party more _interesting_." he smiled but it quickly faded when the two shook their heads. He sighed in defeat and muttered, "We need to ask the ninjas for help."

Garmadon snapped his fingers, catching the duo's attention. "How about we go to the Underworld, burrow skulls from the Skeleton Army, and attach them to the trees?" he smiled as his wife and the doctor looked at him nervously. "We could even ask Dareth to make the Stone Army guard the place!" the two shook their heads. "No?"

The three looked at each other and sighed, muttering, "We really need to ask the ninjas for help..."

 **~•~**

 **Normal POV!**

"Could you pass the sugar?"

"Here." Pika smiled, handing a pack of sugar to the white ninja. Most of the food for the party was done, but they still need to make a few sweets for dessert.

"Thanks." Zane smiled as he poured almost half of the sugar to a large metallic bowl. Once done, he began to mix the substance inside it. "Do you need some help?"

"No need." Pika nodded curtly as she mixed her own bowl. "I got this." she smirked.

Zane nodded before raising a questionable brow at the pink haired female. "So, Pika... You are a close friend of Nya?"

"Ah, yes..." she replied politely as she poured the bowl's contents into a cylinder container. "We've been friends since me were young. I would always visit them... until their parents died."

Zane eyed her as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. This girl in front of him, was different than any other. I mean, you don't often see an average girl with natural pink hair!

"What's with the gi, though?" Zane couldn't help but ask. She's been wearing a black ninja gi ever since she arrived. Last time he checked, there were only _five_ ninjas in Ninjago.

"O–Oh, well..." she said nervously before flashing him a smile. "I'm... I'm a Ninja trainee..."

"Ninja trainee?" Zane's repeated.

"Yeah." Pika smiled. "After I lost contact with Kai and Nya, I somehow wounded up in Master Chen's island."

"You mean that noodle guy?" the nindroid asked.

"Yes. He has this island somewhere, and I think he's recruiting a new ninjas with special abilities." she explained.

"Wait, _special abilities_?!" Zane asked with a shocked expression. The things he was hearing wasn't making any sense to him at all. "You mean their _elementals_?!"

"Well, yeah..." she shrugged casually. "Like Skylar, the master of Amber, Ash, master of smoke, Shadow, ninja of–"

"Okay, okay...!" Zane cut her off. The news was a lot to take it. New ninjas? "How about you?"

"Me?" she raised a brow, pointing a finger at her chest as the nindroid nodded. "I'm the ninja of darkness..."

"Darkness?" Zane leaned closer making the female black ninja blush and lean back a bit. "That's pretty rare..."

 _Ding!_

Zane sighed as he took a pair of potholders and inserted his hands –err, _claws_. He crouched down and took out the freshly baked cupcakes from the oven.

Pika rushed to his side, holding the frostings. Once he had placed them on the table, she took over and started to frost the frost less cupcakes.

Zane was about to walk away when he noticed that Pika was having a hard time applying the frostings. Her hand was shaking as she tried to squeeze them out of its container.

Pika grunted as the frosting fumbled in her hands. Being an orphan, no one taught her how to bake. Sure she watched some cooking shows from the television, but she didn't know it would be this hard! You just have to squeeze it out! Why is it so hard now?!

Groaning, Pika wiped the beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead. She sighed and gripped the frosting with a scowl, but the frown on her face soon faded when a pair of arms shot out from behind her, fingers –or claws– weakling around her owns. Turning her head and realizing it was Zane, she blushed.

Zane smiled at her genuinely as he guided her into adding frosting to the cupcakes. They continued with the same method until they finished.

"There..." Zane smiled.

"Uh," Pika smiled. "Thanks."

 **~•~**

 **Normal POV!**

"A–Almost... there..." Cole gritted his teeth as he carried the DJ stand. "Ouch!" he yelped in pain as his toe hit the edge of the speaker. Groaning, he whined, "Are you kidding me?"

"Careful, son." Mr. Brookstone walked pass the black ninja carrying a pair of speakers while whistling a tune. "Having your toe get hit hurts more than a punch."

"Don't worry about him, sir." Lloyd cut in as he flipped through his comic book. "I'm sure he can endure the pain."

"Easy for you to say..." Cole grunted. Lloyd was on top of the DJ's table he was carrying. "It wouldn't hurt to help, y'know."

"Eh..." Lloyd shrugged, looking down at the earth master and knocking on the top of his head playfully. "If you want to maintain those muscles, you need to workout more often." he said, scrunching up his nose as Cole scowled. "You've been eating a lot lately –mostly cake."

" _Sensei_..." Cole turned to Wu who sat cross-legged at the middle of the grassy field, drinking tea.

"He has a point, Cole." Wu replied making Cole groan. "Just because you are strong and muscular, does not mean you will stay that way." he sipped.

"Oof!" Cole puffed as he finally dropped the DJ stand, making Lloyd bounce a little with an unfazed expression. He sighed. "Let's get this over with already."

 **~•~**

 **Normal POV!**

Kai droned as he watched his sister chat with a teenage girl. They were still at the same Chinese Restaurant when Jay and Nya had their first day. Nya seated on the same seat she took, him on the other end, and a little girl standing near their table.

They were about to leave the restaurant when this girl came, claiming Nya had inspired her a lot. Apparently, she's his sister's biggest fan.

The girl was named Phyra, looked like she was at the age of 14. She had long, chestnut brown hair with a hint of orange. Her eyes, an orange hue. Oddly enough, she was wearing a red and black gi, the same color theme Nya had.

"So, anyway, Ms. Nya." she smiled. "I have a friend who's really into ninjas. I was too, but I got even more inspired when I found out that you were the Samurai X! Though being a samurai didn't suit me, so I chose to be a ninja instead!"

Nya flashed her a genuine smile. "Oh really? What kind of ninja?"

Phyra grinned. "Well, when I first saw you, I noticed you had a phoenix symbol on your back." she smiled excitedly. "So you can call me, The Phoenix Ninja!"

"I didn't know I had a fan..." Nya giggled as the girl squealed and asked for her autograph.

Meanwhile, Kai watched with bored eyes as his sister signed Phyra's notebook. He didn't get it. Phoenix Ninja? It's not even an element. And why would she like a samurai better than a ninja? Then again, it's pretty rare for a samurai to be a girl. He should be happy for his sister.

Kai sighed and sunk further into his seat, clearly bored and left out. What was he doing again? Oh, right. Feeling a vibration in his pocket, he took out his phone to see a message from Zane.

 _'The party's almost finished. You can come back in 45 minutes.'_

Kai smirked. ' _Looks like it's almost time for the party...'_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Me: What? I couldn't help myself!**

 **Kai: *cough* lame *cough***

 **Me: *glares at Kai* Anyway, I apologize for the late updates. Daddy issues and, you know...**

 ** _TonyCapcon_ : Pika is mine!**

 **Me: Right... *clears throat* So anyway, that'll be it for today!**

 **~~~CHAO!~~~**


	7. Surprise

**Me: Forgot to ask you guys in the last chapter if you've seen the new Ninjago's trailed. Season 7, Hands of Time. Can't wait for it.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Normal POV!**

"DAD! You got all of them?" Jay asked loudly as stood at the top of a folding ladder.

"Why yes, son. Oh!" Ed said as he carried a bunch of small red Chinese lanterns in his arms, some of them falling to the ground. "Ah... son?" he picked up the fallen lanterns.

"Yes, dad?" the blue ninja asked, hanging the stringed lanterns on a tree.

"Aren't there too many lanterns?"

"There are." Jay puffed as he back flipped off the ladder and onto the ground. "But the party will take place _tonight_. The more lights, the better!"

Edna giggled as she approached the two boys. "Oh, son. You seem to give a lot of effort for Nya..."

Jay flushed. "O–Of course I do." he stuttered. "She's my girlfriend and..." he paused, looking down bashfully. "I... I really like her."

"That much?" Ed asked a little teasingly. "Or do you _love_ her."

The blue ninja froze. Of course he loved her, but they never told each other, but deep down he knew they felt the same. But how can he tell her? He can't just tell her so soon, they just started dating!

Isn't getting to know each other the point of dating? To prepare yourself for a commitment? To see if you really love someone?

He really wanted to tell her how much he loves her, but what if she's not ready? What if it freaks her out? Like is fine, but Love is on a whole new level!

Jay sighed hopelessly. "Of course I love her, I just can't bring myself to tell her..."

"Don't worry son. I'm sure she feels the same..." Edna placed a comforting hand on the ninja's shoulder with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah..." Ed butted in. "You just gotta find the perfect moment to tell her. Don't rush it, son."

Jay smiled at his parents. These two elders in front of him that he once thought was annoying, his parents he loved so much, they were the two persons he most cherished. "Thanks mom, dad..."

The two elders watched as their son walked away slowly, dragging the ladder with him to place it to another spot. They remained in their spot, smiling in silence before Edna sighed dreamily and turned to her husband with a faint smile.

"Ah, young love..."

 **~•~**

 **Normal POV!**

"Kai, where are we going?" Nya asked as she watched his brother drag her.

"To the Ninjago Park!" Kai beamed as he led Nya to the place.

"But we just went to the Mega Monster Amusement Park...?" Nya asked with a confused look. What's up with Kai and Parks?

Kai rolled his eyes with a side smile. "I just went there for the restaurant. We've already been there, and it's _boring_."

"Kai, it's more boring in a city park." Nya deadpanned. "What is there to do than sit on a bench and feed pigeons?"

Kai sighed at his sister's sarcastic remark but smiled at her. "Trust me... it'll be fun."

 **~•~**

 **Normal POV!**

Jay stood in the middle of a grassy area holding a clipboard and a blue pen. The others were surrounding him as they do what they're assigned to do. His blues eyes scanned the area, his pen ready to be used. "Lights? Check." he checked it off the list before turning to Garmadon. "Decorations?"

"Finished." Misako responded as she got down a wooden ladder.

"Food?"

"All done." Zane gave him a thumbs up after he placed a bowl of juice on the table.

"Speakers?"

"Here!" Cole said, leaning on the DJ table.

"Alright..." Jay wiped his brow. He scanned the area again. It seems that everything was according to plan... except for one thing. "Where's our DJ?"

"Djeerfh!"

Jay turned around only to see Lloyd stuffing himself with candies. Jay face palmed. "Lloyd! Stop eating all the food!"

Lloyd looked at the lightning ninja innocently. "But it's a party."

"Well, the party hasn't even started yet!" you could see the irritation in his features by the way his eye twitched.

Lloyd sighed and put the candies back into the bowl of sweets with a crestfallen look –like a sad puppy. "But I'm hungry..."

Jay rolled his eyes. Oi, who knew it was hard to prepare a party. He sighed again and turned to the ice ninja who was having a conversation with Pika. "Zane, tell Kai the party's finished."

Zane nodded and pulled out his phone, typing in the keypad.

 _'Kai, everything's ready. Where are you?'_

Zane pressed the 'send' button and patiently waited for a reply. In a second, there was a 'ding' indication that there was a message. He opened it to see it was from the fire ninja.

 _'We're almost there.'_

Zane turned back to Jay who was looking at the party preparations. Calling his attention, Zane said, "They're coming."

Jay smirked. "Hit the lights!

 **~•~**

 **Normal POV!**

"Uh... Kai?" Nya asked with an uneasy look. They were at the park, but there wasn't anyone present. It was quiet, and it was dark. "There's no one here..."

"Shh... Nya, relax." Kai reassured her, feeling her tense.

"But..." Nya tried to protest, when all of the sudden, lights flashed open. The samurai raised a hand shielded her eyes from the light.

 _"SURPRISE!"_

Gasping, Nya removed her hands from her face and was met with her friend's smiling faces. There wasn't anyone at the park but them. Walking slowly, she took the time and observed the area.

Grassy field, red lanterns hanging by the street light, party lights on trees, DJ stand at the front with two giant speakers beside it, a pair of long party tables in either side, lots of food, a banner that says, 'Happy Birthday Nya!' at the entrance and her friends gathered at the center giving her their brightest smiles.

"You guys..." Nya breathed out with a surprised look. "You remembered?"

Jay chuckled as he approached his girlfriend. "Of course we did. What kind of boyfriend would I be?"

Nya giggled as the blue ninja wrapped an arm around her while the others shook their heads at Jay's remark. "Well, you guys sure did a good job at it." she complemented, turning to Kai. "So, I'm guessing you were a distraction?"

"Yep." Kai said proudly. "Kinda glad I did, otherwise I wouldn't have spent the whole day with my sister."

Nya flashed a grin at the red ninja.

"Nya!" Pika smiled, glomping the birthday girl. "So nice to see you again."

"Pika?" she gasped. "You're here!" she squealed as the two enveloped themselves in a friendly hug.

Seconds later, they pulled away from each other and Nya faced her guests. "You guys... this means so much to me." she smiled at them genuinely. "Thank you, everyone."

Cole smirked and turned to everyone. "What are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!"

With that said, everyone cheered as Lloyd turned on the beat. The party had just begun and everyone was enjoying themselves.

The smiles on their faces soon faded when a sinister laugh was heard through the music.

"Huh?" Cole looked from left to right, looking for the source of sound.

"Where was it coming from?" Pika asked with a panicked look.

Before they knew it, a loud thud sounded out behind them. They turned, only to be met by a giant, red robot. Another thud came from the front and it was another one of them. This continued until they were surrounded by five robots thrice the size of them. One in particular was bigger than the others.

The biggest of the robots spoke as its red eyes glowed. _"Target: Found. Initiating kidnapping sequence."_

 **(A/N: I'm not good at this.)**

"Target?!" Cole exclaimed.

"Yes." a deep voice replied. All eyes turned to a man who appeared behind the robots. He had a hair in the darkest shade of brown, skin as pale as a corpse, eyes a glowing purple filled with hatred and bloodlust. "Surprise."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Me: Not proud of how this chapter ended but... whatever whateves! Follows/Favorites on me _or_ the story is cool, but Reviews are greatly appreciated. Tune in for more!**

 **~~~CHAO!~~~**


	8. Kidnapped

**Me: To be honest, I was a little hesitant to publish this since... I suck at fighting scenes. So, I won't be using 3rd POV up until the next chapter, 'kay? Good.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Jay's POV!**

I eyed the man that stood in front of us as he gave us a typical villain smile. His eyes were glowing in mischief. Just looking at it sent shivers down my spine. Who was this guy?

I looked around me and found my teammates looking as confused as I was. My eyes darted to Sensei and found him staring at him in deep thought.

"What?" the man spoke with a slight chuckle. "No greetings?" he grinned at us, crossing his arms and furrowing his brows in mock hurt. "How rude..."

"Well, coming into a party uninvited _is_ rude." Cole rolled his eyes, being the first to speak and eyed the man. "Who are you?" he asked. Judging by the tone of his voice, I knew he was annoyed with the mystery man's arrival. It's probably because of the fact that when the robots arrived, the ground quaked so much he dropped his cake.

The man glared at him for a moment before chuckling again, looking at Sensei Wu with a fake sad expression. "Why Wu, I see you haven't told your new students about me. I'm hurt..."

That statement puzzled me. New students? What does he mean by new? Wait, is he implying that he was also one of Sensei's... –?!

"You were never my student, _Blake_." Sensei said calmly with a slight frown, answering my thoughts. I, as well as the others, looked at the him as he continued. "You can't force yourself into becoming what you're not." he said. "Blake, you are not an elementa–"

"Don't tell me what I am and what I'm not!" the man, 'Blake' exclaimed, his glowing purple eyes becoming more intense. "Forget destiny, that was my fate!" he snarled, looking at Sensei dead in the eye. "And now, you're going to _pay_!"

Right after he said that, the robots surrounding us stood up straight, eyes glowing right at us. We backed up, knowing what will happen next. We all knew, that a battle was about to break out.

What a great birthday party, huh?

 **~•~**

 **Zane's POV!**

I narrowed my eyes as the robots started closing in. I turned to our team leader, waiting for a command.

He frowned and looked at us before looking back at the robots. "Okay team, one ninja each robot!" Cole yelled as we all nodded.

I looked around until I spotted pink, finding Pika ready to attack any minute. I called her out, getting her attention causing her to look at me. "Take the elders to a safe place, let _us_ handle this!"

"But–"

"GO!" I commanded as she obliged. I watched her as she nodded and looked at our parents, Sensei and Nya, signalling them to follow her. She nodded at me one last time before they ran away to hide into some place safe. Once I was sure they got away safely, I turned back to the opponents just in time to see a flying robot fist coming my way. I ducked, barely dodging it.

"Woah!" Cole said as he jumped to avoid it. "Man, these robots are advanced." he said with a troubled look before looking at me. "More advanced than you Zane..."

I nodded and said, "I am made of Titanium, and my scanners are telling me that these robots are made of steel." I explained. "I may not be as advanced as them, but I am stronger."

"Well, whatever they're made of, let's destroy 'em!" Kai said eagerly.

"Yeah!" Jay said as we all nodded.

"Ninjaaa... GO!"

 **~•~**

 **Cole's POV!**

I landed in front of the robot with a smirk. Man, it's been a long time since I last fought, and with robots? This is new, trilling too.

I looked up as the robot tried to whack me, only for me to jump out of the way just in time as its metal palm slammed on the ground. My eyes gleamed as I used my scythe to pierce its hand on the ground, but being a robot, it seemed unfazed... at least, that's what I thought.

The smug look on my face was quickly wiped out when it detached its arm from his hand and hit me, sending me flying backwards. I landed swiftly on the ground with a shocked look.

"GAH!" I heard Jay scream out as he was sent tumbling backwards till he was laying on his butt beside me. He sat up quickly and rubbed his bruised cheek. "These robots are strong!" he exclaimed.

"You don't say..." Kai rolled his eyes as he backed up. "Argh..." he groaned as he blocked a hit with his sword. He held the sword as the robot tried to push it, only for Kai to frown and tighten his grip, fighting back. Although he was having a hard time holding himself up, he managed to look at us. "Uh, a little help would be nice." he said sarcastically.

We heard a loud clank and turned to find Zane against a tree. His face was scratched, showing a bit of his metal skin. He tried standing up, but fell back down again, his left eye twitching.

"Zane!" Jay's eyes widened as he rushed to our fallen teammate's aid.

I watched as he helped him up before turning to Kai. "We... kinda have our own problems to deal with, Kai." I said with half lidded eyes.

"Lloyd, especially." I heard Zane say making us turn to see him leaning against Jay for support. "He's got the big one..."

"He can handle it." Jay reassured. "He's the green ninja, after all..."

We all nodded. It was true, so we didn't need to worry about him right now. We all stood straight in alarm as we heard the robots footsteps coming our way again with a few bullet clanks and metal thunks causing us to sigh.

This is gonna be one hell of a fight.

 **~•~**

 **Nya's POV!**

The others and I watched as a battle took place in the park. We were only a few feet away from them. I looked back and saw Cole and Jay's parents looking worried.

"Are you sure they're gonna be okay?" Edna asked worriedly.

Sensei only nodded in reply while Ed tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry hun. He's a ninja now, remember?" Ed said. "He'll be fine."

Me and Pika weren't too far away from them, though we were a little closer to the battle. Sensei looked calm through all of this. But he still has a lot to explain to us.

I turned to Pika to find her watching with a concerned expression. I looked at the battle again and saw Zane's scratched face. I could see bits of his metal skin, but I guess Pika couldn't see it. She sighed and went back to the group to try to comfort the others, leaving me by the tree. She doesn't know he was a robot yet.

Cole kept swinging his scythe, but the robots weren't affected at all. Every time he got close, the robot would only fling him away like some sort of fly. Jay didn't look good either. He couldn't even get close! He was always being sent flying backwards.

I sighed. I wish I could help, but I wasn't able to fix my Samurai mech –which I was supposed to, today. Looking closer at the battle field, I noticed that Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane were taking out the smaller ones while Lloyd was taking the biggest one. He seems to be having a hard time too.

Something doesn't seem right.

I narrowed my eyes and looked around. The robots and the ninjas were battling a few feet away from me, but someone was missing. My eyes widened as I realized something. I spun around so I could tell the others, when I felt someone wrap an arm around my waist and cover my mouth with a handkerchief. I struggled to get free but to no avail. I tried to scream to alert the others, but I couldn't.

Then everything went black.

 **~•~**

 **Kai's POV!**

"UH!" I rolled on the ground to avoid a hit from the robot. I tried standing up when I saw green before tumbling backwards again. I groaned and open my eyes to find Lloyd lying on top of me making an 'X' shape. "Huh?"

Lloyd stood up and got off of me and helped me up. "These... robots are... harder than I thought." he said through pants. I could only nod in reply.

We have never faced something like this before. It was new to us. I mean, robots? What is this, the future? We haven't even defeated the overlord yet and we have to fix this problem already?

Suddenly, the robot stopped. They seemed to freeze or maybe stopped working or something. I turned to the others and found them looking as confused as I was.

"Kai!" we all turned and found Pika running to us looking frantic as ever. Her eyes read panic as she made her way to us.

"Pika?" Cole asked.

Pika panted as she stoped in front of us. "Nya's–"

"–Right... _here_."

Wale all turned and found Blake standing at the biggest robot's shoulder with a smug look. What caught our eyes the most was my sister laying passed out in his arms.

"Nya!" Jay exclaimed, trying to run towards her only to back away when the four robots took a step forward. I could only glare at Blake as he laughed evilly.

"Well this has been... _fun_." Blake bit his lip as his eyes showed an evil glint. "But I have to go..."

My eyes widened as the robot got ready to take off. "Nya!" I ran towards them, the other robots not blocking me as they got ready to take off as well. "Gah!" j yelled as I was sent backwards when it flew off. "NO!" in a blink of an eye, they were gone... with my sister, and I couldn't stop them in time.

I couldn't do anything.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Me: I'm going to stop right here. Sorry guys, but I was lost on how I would write this battle scene. Also, sorry if it's short. I don't like the ending too. Well, hope you liked it!**

 **~~~CHAO!~~~**


End file.
